The present disclosure relates to methods, systems, and computer program products for monitoring communications. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods, systems, and computer program products for monitoring a communications session for an event and taking a responsive action upon detection of the event.
Currently, people are constantly surrounded with and use a variety of communications devices for a wide range of activities and varying forms of communication. These communications devices typically allow a user to establish a communications session with one or more third parties, via a communications network. The communications devices are designed to primarily communicate with a third party over the communications network. Some communications devices are also able to communicate with other devices located near them, such as Bluetooth™ headsets or laptop computers.
Communications devices are used to facilitate communication between a user and a third party. It is often the case that a user of a communications device desires specific actions to be taken involving one or more secondary devices depending upon one or more characteristics of his/her use of the communications device. Currently, the user must individually execute the desired actions of the secondary devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a communications device capable of monitoring a communications session for an event and communicating with secondary devices located within the vicinity of the communications device to cause specific actions to be taken by one or more of the secondary devices.